This invention relates generally to gear systems, such as those suitable for use with geared actuators in aircraft.
Aircraft typically include flight control surfaces on aircraft wing structures that are moved and positioned in order to alter the lift characteristics of the wing structures. Actuators are coupled to the flight control surfaces and control and guide the movement of the flight control surfaces between positions. Generally, there are two types of actuators used in aircraft: linear actuators and rotary actuators. Conventionally, a rotary actuator uses an epicyclic-type reduction gear drive, commonly referred to as a planetary gear drive, to step down high speed rotation imputed by an electric drive motor. It is also common for a rotary actuator to use a planetary gear drive with multiple stages (multiple sets of planet gears) to increase the reduction ratio and torque-to-weight ratio of the planetary gear drive. While incorporating multiple stages into the planetary gear drive increases the reduction ratio and torque-to-weight ratio of the planetary gear drive, it also undesirably increases the size, weight, and complexity of the planetary gear drive.
Presently, the construction of aircraft wings is moving toward a thin-winged design, where the overall thickness of the wings is decreased from previous designs. Because the thickness of the wings is being decreased, it is becoming increasingly difficult to fit a conventional rotary actuator with a planetary gear drive within the cross-section of the wings, especially when the planetary gear drive incorporates multiple stages. The diameter of the planetary gear drive can be decreased in order to fit it within the reduced wing cross-section, however, the size of the teeth must also be decreased in order to maintain the high reduction ratio. Reducing the size of the teeth is undesirable because it lowers the torque-to-weight ratio of the planetary gear drive while also increasing the manufacturing tolerances and cost of the planetary gear drive.